The Problem With Courtney
by B-Tizzle
Summary: Courtney is your typical A-Type bossy student at Lemond High, but when a new student arrives he challenges Courtney to let go of the past and negativity and instead focus on the positive side of life. Will she listen to him, or will she continue down her current path of anger?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

First day of senior year is today. Usually I'm excited on the first day of school after some sort of big break, but today I'm not. All summer I was able to keep a low profile from my classmates at school. I went to the beach occasionally, but I spent most of my time reading, or preparing essays for my college applications. I came up with reasons not to go to out in public too much, I couldn't risk running into someone I know and have them humiliate me any further. Everyone at school sees me as Duncan's psycho ex-girlfriend, but no one, including Duncan, will say that he was in the wrong by cheating on me, with one of my only friends too. Maybe I can spend most of the school year staying out of sight by hiding in the library.

I neatly pulled the blanket off my body moments before my cell phone's morning alarm went off. I like to think of it has a challenge to wake up before it actually sounds off. My feet make contact with the cool hard wood floor as I joyfully begin my day even with the inevitable humiliation looming over my head. Before getting dressed I pull the blanket back over my mattress and tuck the edges under. _Slobs go nowhere in life. _

I pulled a pretty button up white blouse out of my closet to wear. _This would look good with a khaki skirt. _I think to myself as my hands automatically pull one out too. My favorite sandals slip easily onto my feet, and my favorite black hair band slides into place behind my ears. It fits the curvature of my skull perfectly. _If I'm going to be ridiculed I might as well look good._

"I'm going to school, Mom! Don't wait up!" I call to my mother even though I know she won't respond. At this time of the day mom is listening to her iPod play opera music as she tends to her Bonsai garden. It's a random hobby for her to have picked up, but it's whatever.

My Father bought me a brand new car to drive to school this year. A maroon colored Subaru Forester. I love my car. When you look at it, it says, "My owner is a winner!" _which I am. _If I'm lucky no one will recognize me in it while I drive to school. Last year I drove an old Ford Taurus. That car was uglier than sin itself.

The drive to school was short because the roads were surprisingly empty, but the school parking lot was already full of new and old students chatting near their cars or walking into the school building. I found an empty spot near the back of the parking lot to park my car.

"Let's go, Courtney. Remember, you were a CIT." I said to myself as I exited my car.

I threw my satchel over my shoulder and quickly crossed the parking lot while trying to avoid eye contact with anyone.

"Hey Courtney!" called an all too familiar voice from behind me. I already knew who it was before I spun around to face her.

"What do you want, Gwen?" I hiss at the zitty faced goth. After a moment of awkward silence made even more awkward by her weird smile, she finally spoke.

"I was just going to ask how your summer went? None of us have seen you since last school year."

"Oh please Gwen, stop trying to be my friend. You're nothing but trouble. Why don't you go make out with my ex, you boyfriend stealing jerk!"

Gwen looked down at the ground without saying another word. _It's about time she stopped messing with me like that. _I silently spun back around and walked towards the school. I didn't even want to look at her face anymore. _What does Duncan even see in her?! I was his only hope of ever living a normal life. I could have made him perfect. _My thoughts were cut short by my toe kicking the curb. In an instant I was sprawled out on my face across the school's front sidewalk without even knowing what happened.

"Mother fu-"

"Maybe you should pay attention to where you're going next time." Said a nasally voice as it stepped over me and continued into the main school building. I looked up quick enough to see a boy with a head full of orange hair disappear into the front entrance of the school.

"That asshole didn't even help me up!" I say out loud as I pick myself up off the ground and dust off my white shirt.

"Why would anyone help _you _up?" spat a girl as she walked past me.

"Crazy Courtney! Crazy Courtney!" yelled a younger looking student, most likely a freshman, from across the lawn. _Great. Even the freshmen think I'm a loser._

Many students were already entering the new school building even though my watch read that we still had thirty-three seconds until the bell rang. I made my way inside without coming into physical contact with any other person. _If everyone else is going to be early, I have to be earlier._

The front hall smelled the same as it always did, dried dead sunflowers with a hint of cinnamon. Framed photos of past graduated classes hung on the faded auburn walls. Each class's students were arranged in order. Valedictorian first, Salutatorian second, Senior Class President third, Vice President fourth, and then everyone fell in alphabetical order afterwards. My plan was to be Valedictorian and Class President. I may not be the most _popular _student here, but I sure as Hell can be the most successful.

I didn't stop by the front desk to pick up my class schedule because I enrolled in my classes earlier this summer. I don't trust the school councilor to enroll me in what I need for college, so I show up to do it myself. My first class was Biology III this morning. Most students stop at Biology II because only three science classes are required to graduate, so they can take Physical Science, Bio I, and Bio II to be done with science, but I never stop at satisfactory. My plan at the moment is to become a lawyer, but who knows, I could change my mind and become a doctor if I wanted to.

I opened the ugly classroom door, which was covered in cheesy science motivational posters, to reveal an equally ugly and cheesy classroom. The walls were the same color as dried mustard, but were also covered with strange science posters that exclaimed why learning was . Spachzk was still typing on his computer. He looked up at me, nodded with a smile, then went back to typing. Without saying a word I crossed to the other side of the room and chose my seat for the semester, the middle desk in the front row. That's where future lawyers and doctors sit.

Other students slowly started to file in. I decided to just open my book and read. It would keep me from making unnecessary eye contact with students entering the room. I counted feet as they walked by so I would know how many people were in my class.

"One…two…three four… five… six seven… eight…" I quietly counted to myself.

"Are you Mr. Spachzk?" asked a familiar nasally voice. I finally looked up from my book to see who this person was.

"Yes, but it's pronounced Spa-Check." Stated Mr. Spachzk in a condescending tone.

"Well uh… I'm a new student and I wasn't sure-"

"You're in the right room." Reassured Mr. Spachzk. Have a seat anywhere. It was in that moment that I realized all the other students filled the back of the room, while I was left with two entire rows of desks to myself.

"Be careful, that one bites." Joked Mr. Spachzk as he pointed to me. All of the students behind me laugh. He's completely oblivious to the fact that all these other students are jealous of me, causing them to hate me.

"Crazy Courtney!"

"Shut up before I come back there and rip your larynx out of your throat!" I yelled to the back of the room. "If you're going to insult me at least put some effort into it."

"I think I'll be fine." Said the nasally red head with a smile to the teacher as he dropped his bag on the desk next to me. I looked at him in shock.

"Alright students, let me finish my class roster and then we'll get started." Said Mr. Spachzk.

As soon as the final word escaped his lips the back of the room erupted into childish gossip and laughter. Everyone seemed happy to be back in school with their friends. I simply dropped my face back into my book. _I can make friends later when I've established myself in my future career._

"Hi. I'm Scott." Said the red head next to me. I spat out a "hi" without even looking up. "That's all?" questioned the red head.

"You're the asshole who mocked me instead of helping me up this morning." The words tasted like pure sugar escaping my lips. I could practically hear his freckled face tense up into a smile.

"I can already tell we're going to be great friends." Said Scott with a sneer.

_Please someone kill me…_

**Soooo... It's been a while since I've done any fan fiction writing. How was it? Let me know what you're thinking in the reviews! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meat loaf with a small side of green beans and peach slices; even for the first day of school the lunch was disgusting. I had to hold my nose closed so that I could even make an attempt at swallowing the slop. _Note to self: start packing your own lunch again. _

I sat alone at my grey circular lunch table, in the middle of the packed cafeteria. My morning classes had not been too great. That new kid, Scott, annoyed me all period during Biology III, my Statistics class was nothing but an ice breaker for the first day, and English IV was loaded with the usual idiots who don't understand the basic building blocks of philosophy. It didn't help either that Duncan and Gwen sit directly behind me for English class.

I tried in vein to make the meat loaf taste better by adding some salt and a dash of pepper. It no longer tasted like regurgitated dog placenta, so that was a plus.

"Hey their buddy." Said the familiar nasally voice. I was sure to sigh loud enough for him to sense my annoyance, but also quiet enough so it wouldn't be too obvious.

"What do you want, Scott?" I asked him without looking up from my nauseating meal.

"Well you see, the thing is I don't have any friends yet, and you have three empty chair here at your table. Mind if I join you?"

"I would appreciate it if you would just go aw-" He didn't even let me finish my sentence before he sat down. Men with no manners really piss me off. "Scott go make friends and leave me alone!" I hiss at him.

"Well I'm trying to. Make friends that is, not leave you alone." His lips curled up into that annoying smile like facial expression that made me want to tear his mouth off his head.

"Fine! You can sit here. Just don't talk to me."

"Oh look! Crazy Courtney and white trash farm boy are becoming friends!" Heather's sarcastic voice drilled itself into the back of my skull forcing me to turn around and face her. She was turned around in her seat, smiling at Scott and I. Lindsay and Alejandro sat with her at the table of evil and stupidity.

"Heather, why don't you get a life and stop bugging me. It's getting really old." I couldn't come up with anything smart or witty to say at such short notice.

"Uhm, excuse me? Did Crazy Courtney just tell _me _to get a life?" Heather turned her head back around to face her friends. Lindsay had a huge smile slapped across her face while Alejandro just looked slightly annoyed by the feminine banter. Her hair nearly slapped Lindsay in the face when Heather whipped her head back to face me. "There is going to be a party at Lindsay's house this Friday."

"There is?" asked a puzzled Lindsay.

"If you have a life, then show up." Said Heather with a devilish grin. She obviously didn't even register with Lindsay's question.

"Yeah right. I'm not falling for any of your tricks Heather."

"Suit yourself Courtney. I was just trying to help you reach your full social potential!" And with that being said, Heather quickly turned back around to face her table. _Maybe if I start ignoring her she'll just vanish._

"So are you going to go?" asked Scott. I had almost forgotten about him being here. I crossed my arms defensively over my chest and glared at him.

"No! I am not going to Heather's party. Do you think I'm some sort of fool?"

"I don't think you're a fool. I just think it could be fun." Scott's mouth perked up into a smile again. That constant smile of his was getting on my last nerve.

"It will be the opposite of fun… and why do you keep smiling at me?"

"I just think you're kind of pretty when you're worked up like that." Scott leaned in closer to me while continuing to smile.

"I have to go."

I grabbed my tray and quickly stood up from the small lunch table. Heather and Scott have succeeded in ruining my already pitiful appetite.

"Courtney, wait!"

Without paying Scott's words any attention I turned around and slammed into another person walking the opposite direction. My tray was pushed up into my chest, causing its contents to be dumped all over me. The warm, mushy gravy covered meat loaf was dumped all over my white blouse and dribbled onto my skirt. I made no attempt to catch my empty tray as it fell to the floor. The hard plastic met the tile-covered cement floor with an initial loud clank followed by quieter but still just as annoying clanks as it continued to bounce on he floor. It finally came to a halt as I looked up to see who had run into me. _Gwen._

"Courtney! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were going to turn around to fast!" implored Gwen. The cafeteria erupted into a joyous fit of laughter. Fingers were lifted from trays and tables to point at me. I could feel my cheeks begin to burn with anger.

"You monster!" My body propelled itself towards Gwen. My hands were poised to take her down, to make her feel all the pain she has caused me. Her arms lifted in front of her pale face in a weak effort to protect herself from my rage. Before our bodies made contact though, a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back as Duncan stepped in front of Gwen with his arms stretched out in both directions to protect her.

"Not so fast Princess." Jeered Duncan as I was pulled away from the two.

"Let go of me!" My fingers clawed at the arms holding me. They were pale and covered in freckles. _Scott._ "Scott, let me go this instant! I command you!"

"Please Courtney. Remember who you're talking to here." Said a winded sounding Scott. Perhaps I don't know my own strength.

"Courtney I really didn't mean to!" Gwen's voice chimed in from her position behind Duncan.

"Just be quiet, goth girl!" said Scott as he continued to restrain me. Duncan's smirk quickly morphed into a frown of anger.

"Hey asshole don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" snapped Duncan. He swiftly left his defensive post and approached Scott. "Why don't you say that again to my face!" I seized my opportunity and kicked him in the balls before Scott had a chance to say anything back. Duncan took hold of his family jewels and fell to the floor. Gwen was shortly down at his side.

"Duncan!" she called.

"What is going on over here?!" yelled Principal Haskell as he pushed his way through the crowd of students. His eyes landed on Scott who was holding me back from attacking Gwen. "Let go of her! Now!" Scott quickly released me and took a step back. "Why are you covered in food young lady?"

"Sir, Gwen dumped my tray all over me!" I said with a death glare in Gwen's direction.

"It was an accident! I swear! You had no reason to kick Duncan!" said Gwen, still down at Duncan's side.

"He was about to attack Scott!" If I hadn't of stopped him, Scott could be dead! _…That might not be that bad though…_

"Well you were going to attack Gwen." Said Scott in monotone voice as he rolled his eyes. My glare quickly moved over to him.

"Who's side are you on?!" My words didn't seem to have an effect on him as he just crossed his arms.

"I'm on my own side!"

"That's enough!" Scream Principal Haskell. "Detention! All of you! NOW!" I have never had to go to detention before! _Does this go on my permanent record? Will college turn down my application because of this? _Questions began to swirl in my already clouded mind.

"Bu- bu- but Sir! I am a perfect student! I don't belong in detention!" I tried my best to reason with him. "This is unacceptable!"

"It's either detention or I have you suspended from school grounds." Principal Haskell's face looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel. My eyes began to tear up.

"Fine. I'll go to detention."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sound of Gwen's fingernails tapping on the desk echoed through my brain. _How could they give ME detention?! _Duncan, Gwen, Scott, and I had been in that study hall room for about three hours now. School was going to be over soon. Hopefully the administration doesn't contact our parents. Mom and Dad don't need to know about this incident.

Mrs. Gertrude, the teacher in charge of detention this week, got up from her desk to exit the classroom. She was obviously going on another bathroom break even though she doesn't need to go. She leaves for the girl's room every forty-five minutes or so. She's just bored I guess. I just can't stand it when she leaves. For some reason, someone always has to talk when she leaves. Not long after the door closed behind her the first simpleton spoke.

"I can't believe that I spent my first day of school here in detention!" exclaimed Scott with his arms raised in the air above his head.

"Well you better start believing it." Gwen still had her head down on her desk while she spoke. "They might even give us more."

"No way! I am not staying in here any longer than today. I didn't even do anything!" Scott's nasally voice was really starting to bug me.

"I'll tell you what you did wrong." Said Duncan with a smirk. "You got tangled up with Princess over here." Duncan made a motion towards me with his pencil. I simply looked the other way. Duncan pulls all of his motivation from the responses of others, so maybe if I ignore him he'll just stop pestering me. "What? You're just going to blank me now princess? It's not that easy." I could sense his lips twisting into another smirk even though my head was facing the opposite direction.

"If you would stop provoking people you wouldn't be in so much trouble all the time, Duncan." Replied Gwen flatly.

"Who says I don't like being in trouble?!" snapped Duncan. Gwen lifted her face from its position on her desk.

"It doesn't matter if you like it or not! You should stop being so stupid all the time. After we graduate you could get in serious trouble!" Strange words to come from Gwen but I was in no position to argue with them. Nor did I want to.

"This whole school is a freak show." Scott crossed his arms and slumped down in his seat. "You people are too caught up on yourselves."

"Oh yeah farm boy? Why don't you come say that to my face?!" Duncan was now leaning over the edge of his desk towards Scott.

"Do you think I'm scared of you? You really must be stupid." Scott's voice wasn't very intimidating but he got the point across fine.

"Both of you stop it or you'll be in here forever!" Gwen was now pulling on her own hair.

"According to school standards, they can keep you here until five o'clock every day after school also." The first words that I had spoken since we were put in here. When no one responded to me I turned back around to see why.

"Well look who decided to break their vow of silence." Duncan rested his chin in his palm and smirked in my direction.

"Just shut up, Duncan. I'm really getting fed up with you right now." Said Gwen as she laid her head back down on the desk.

"Ah chill babe! I'm just having some fun." Duncan winked at her.

"You have a strange perception of fun." Said Scott as he check the clock. Who could blame him?

"Scott!" I hissed. "Stop talking to him! He'll continue to talk if you give him the satisfaction of a response."

"Oh princess. You're just bitter because I found someone better than you." My cheeks began to burn red.

"Wait… You dated him?" asked a confused Scott.

"No! Well yes. It was a mistake!" My attempts to protect my ego were futile.

"Yeah she dated me! She was so crazy about me too! Probably still is!" Duncan's grin was now practically spread from ear to ear.

"Shut up Duncan! I am not crazy about you! You are an asshole! Probably the worst mistake I ever made!" Duncan's smile appeared to be unaffected by my words. I could feel my whole face blushing. My arms were shaking and my stomach knotted up. My eyes darted up to the clock. _2:45 shit._

"You so still want me."

"Duncan!" yelled Gwen.

I grabbed my backpack off the floor and quickly stood up from my desk. I nearly tripped over my own chair in my haste. Tears were beginning to form around my eyes. I looked towards the far wall to hide them as I left the classroom ina brisk walk.

"Courtney! Where are you going?" Scott yelled after me. I heard his chair slide out from underneath his desk while I headed for the door.

"Yeah! We haven't been dismissed yet." Gwen was now standing from her seat as well.

I pushed the door open to reveal an empty hallway. I looked both ways to be sure Mrs. Gertrude wasn't on her way back from the restroom yet. I was about to leave when a hand grabbed my wrist. My hands balled up into fists as I spun around to face none other than Scott.

"What do you think you're doing?!" You're going to be in so much trouble!" Scott sounded generally concerned.

"Let go of me!" I snatched my arm away from him. "What is it to you anyway! I just met you!"

"Don't let him get to you like that." My words obviously had no affect on him. "It's not worth it to leave like this."

"Farm boy is right." Said Gwen as she approached the door way as well. "You of all people do not belong in detention. I'll keep Duncan quiet."

"I don't need you people's advice!" I snapped at them. "Leave me alone!" and with that I spun around on my heel and marched off in the other direction down the hallway.

I heard the classroom door shut behind me. _Good. Now they'll finally leave me alone. _I was sure to avoid walking in the center of the hallway, but not look too suspicious at the same time as I made my way out of the school. I opened the glass front doors and walked across the bright green lawn that I had crossed earlier this morning. A quick jog got me to the other side of the parking lot before anyone could see me. I could finally breathe a sigh of relief as I unlocked my car and silently slipped inside. Even though no one was around to hear me I was still careful.

I sat back in my seat and relaxed for a moment as the realization of what I just did sank in. _Oh God I'm going to be in such trouble_. I looked down at my phone to check the time. _2:52._ A heavy sigh escaped my lips. _Shit. I can't just leave._ I silently grabbed my backpack and headed back inside the school building.

Once I reached the door to the detention classroom, I paused. _Mrs. Gertrude is going to freak. I'll have detention for the rest of the week for sure! C'mon Courtney! Who cares? Just go back inside and apologize. _My hand reached for the door handle and slowly turned it. _Here goes nothing._

"Courtney! Are you okay?" asked a concerned looking Mrs. Gertrude. _What?_

"Uhmm… yeah. I'm fine." I said as I scratched the back of my head. _What is going on?_ Mrs. Gertrude approached me and pulled me aside.

"Gwen told me that you got the cramps and had to run to the bathroom. I hope you're alright dear." She whispered with a concerned smile.

"Uh yeah. Cramps. Yes." I stuttered. "I'm okay now though."

"Good." She turned back to face the others. "You're all dismissed. Go ahead. You can go home."

_Why did Gwen lie to her for me?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Okay Courtney, pretend like nothing happened yesterday and just ignore them. _I thought to myself as I took my seat in the front row of English class. I spent the whole second half of the school day in detention yesterday, and now I have to sit in English class with Duncan and Gwen right behind me. The fact that both desks on either side of me were empty didn't help. I didn't even have someone to distract myself with.

Gwen's persistent finger tapping finally drilled into my mind. "Where is Miss Williams?" I could just picture her pale gothy face as she asked the question to no one in particular.

"Well if she's not her in five minutes, I say we scram." Added Duncan. They were already beginning to annoy me.

I spun around in my chair to face to the two punks. "Would It kill you to be patient for once in your miserable lives?" Suddenly the unmistakable sound of someone clearing their throat entered the room. My head turned back to the door. Miss Williams had somehow managed to open the classroom door and get half of her obese body inside without making a noise.

"Courtney, you spent most of the day in detention yesterday, do you really want to do that again?" said Miss Williams as she waved someone into her room from the hallway.

"Sorry ma'am." The rest of the class behind me silently snickered and laughed under their breath. I could do nothing but look down at my desk in shame… only because Miss Williams was present.

"Hey look! Farm boy is here to finally learn some English!" Duncan maniacal shriek nearly knocked me out of my seat. I looked up to see Scott sheepishly standing at the door next to our teacher. He had both of his hands shoved deep down into his pockets as usual.

Without skipping a beat, Miss Williams pointed to the door. "Detention." Her facial expression remained blank. _He gets himself into trouble way too often. _

Duncan proudly stood up from his desk and left the room with his chin up. Not a word was spoken until Gwen mumbled what sound liked the word "Idiot" under her breath.

Miss Williams let out an exhausted sigh as Duncan shut the door behind himself. "This is Scott. He's new to school this year and he'll be joining you for English. Be friendly. I don't trust Duncan to take himself to detention; which means I'll have to see to it. I'll be back in a few." And with that she left the room to chase after my ex-boyfriend.

I could see Gwen wave her hand in the air towards Scott out of the corner of my eye. "Hey Scott! Sorry about that. Duncan just doesn't think before he speaks sometimes." Scott claimed the seat to my left, which was also directly in front of Gwen.

"Well he better start thinking or I'll have to knock him around a bit." Scott tried his best to look menacing while he shook his fist in the air.

I crossed my hand in front of my chest before speaking. "Like I said Scott, you just have to ignore him."

"Yeah, because that was working out so well for you just now." Said Gwen.

I turned my whole body to the left so Scott and Gwen could both see my angry facially expression. _Who does she think she is? _Scott started to laugh. "What? Why are you laughing?"

After laughing for a few more seconds of laughter Scott's mouth twisted up into an awkward grin. "You're pretty when you're mad." Suddenly Scott leaned in very close to me. So close I could smell his rancid breath. _Okay, has this guy ever heard of personal space? He's so lucky I was in detention only yesterday or I'd be willing to physically injure another person. _

"Ew! Get out of my face slime ball!" I lifted a hand to his face and pushed him back as fast as possible. Gwen giggled from behind Scott. "Stop laughing!"

"Sorry, Court. The way you over react to everything is just funny." She hasn't called me 'Court' since beginning of junior year… back when we were sort of friendly to each other.

"My name is Courtney, thank you very much. And I do not over react to anything!" My arms naturally crossed themselves over my chest in defense. "All of my reactions are thought out and gaged correctly _before _I act."

"Yeah, because kicking Duncan in the balls yesterday was clearly a well thought out and orchestrated event." Gwen seemed to mirror me with her arms crossed too.

"You know he deserved it! He cheated on me!" My finger rose up to point at Gwen in an incriminating manner.

"He was _NOT _your boyfriend when he kissed me!"

Scott rolled his eyes. "Her we go again. Listen, Courtney. Just let it go."

"What do you mean let it go? I was seriously wronged!" At that moment it dawned on me that the rest of the class was silent.

"Yeah so? Are you going to let them ruin the rest of your life by choosing to stay angry about it? Don't give Duncan the satisfaction of winning. Like you said, just ignore them." I never would have guessed that Scott, even with his annoying nasally voice, could make any sense.

"It's none of your business, Scott." My eyes narrows in anger at the dirt farmer.

"It's just what I think." Said Scott as he turned to face the front of the room again. He also crossed his arms like I did.

"Well then stop thinking about me." I spat back at him.

"I don't know if I can. That would be pretty tough." He shot me another awkward smile. Someone from the back of the room taunted Scott by yelling "barf". "Who said that?!" The red head was once again facing the back of the room with his hand balled up in a fist.

"Okay dude seriously, do you even know how to flirt?" asked Gwen as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You could use a little help." Her lips pulled up into what appeared to be a genuine smile.

"Oh please Gwen, do not give him any pointers." I said as I rolled my eyes away from the two.

"She secretly likes it." Whispered Gwen at a level that was obviously meant to be audible.

"I do not!"

Before I had a chance to properly interject, the classroom door pushed open. Miss Williams entered the room with her usual emotionless face. "Okay class let's get to work."

"She does." Whispered Gwen.


End file.
